The Ghost of Life
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: Jane and Maura meet unexpectedly, then suddenly, they're best friends. The one night, everything changes. Secrets are uncovered. The story of Jane's mysterious family is told. The "Horror" part of this is (at least I think) not that horrifying... Eventually Rizzles. Lots of twists and turns during thoughh. T but will probably turn to M in chapter 2 for.. Well, you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- So, I have no idea where this came from.._

_Or where it's going for that matter. But I was just sitting in school today, and I was sitting in one of my last few classes, listening to the same lecture I had heard all day, and I came up with this.. So, enjoy yourself and... Ideas on where it should go would be appreciated._

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

* * *

*****Jane, Age 20*****

I stepped out of the empty house into the torrents of swirling leaves. They looked like a painting, all the colors swirling about the yard. I stopped and stood there watching the scene before me. The oranges and yellows, and even some hints of green. They calmed my anger. I smiled grimly to myself and walked through the falling leaves. The crunch of the leaves under my feet soothed the fire inside me even more. What I was angry about, I wasn't sure.

As I calmed, it seemed that the leaves fell less thickly. I realized the wind had stopped blowing too. That must be why the leaves stopped.

Then I realized that I had no idea where I was going.

I figured eventually I would end up where I wanted to be.

I got into my car, and drove through the winding forest roads until I got out into the open country. I drove for a long time, not knowing where I was or where I was going.

After a while I stopped. I was in front of a large white house. I decided to get out and ask the inhabitant of the house where I was, and possibly how to get home. All I had done the whole time was drive, and turn a corner, and drive more. I sighed as I walked up the walkway, considering the amount of gas I had wasted.

I rang the doorbell. As I stood there I kept wondering to myself why I did something so stupid.

When the door opened a minute later, it took all I had to not let my jaw drop to the ground.

I must be looking at a goddess.

*****Maura, Age 20*****

I was listening to some relaxing music when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anybody. That would be why I was in skinny jeans and a lacy tank top

"It must be some businessperson or something." I said to myself, "I don't need to answer it."

But I had this feeling, that I just needed to answer the door. I got up, and opened the door. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had dark, wild hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen. I looked at her, drinking in every detail of her.

Then I realized that I was staring, and she was looking at me.

"H-hi! I'm Maura, Maura Isles." I stammered, blushing when I realized how stupid I sounded. Her eyes caught the blush in a second, and she looked at her feet, in a way that seemed as if she were hiding a blush herself.

It seemed that she didn't know what to do, so I invited her to come inside. Once we were comfortably seated, I asked her why she was here.

"Well," She started, not looking me in the face. "I was angry. My mother is trying to get me to find a man that I can spend the rest of my life with.. She doesn't realize that I'm only 20, I want to live my life, you know? But anyway, the date last night didn't go so well. I sent him away, and she found out. She got kind of.. angry. She really liked him. We fought. I didn't know what to do after we got off the phone, so I left. I drove, and I ended up here... Wherever this is."

I looked at her. "Well, this would be my home." I said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry. I just don't know what to call it. As I said before, I don't really know where I am."

"It's not a problem. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called your home that."

There was a silence for a while. Then she gasped. "It's almost 10:00! I should go!"

I gave her directions on how to get back to her house, and walked her out.

As I walked back in, I stopped with a gasp.

I ran outside, yelling her name as I watched her taillights disappear down the street. I knew I couldn't catch her, so I walked back inside. I sat down on the couch, pouring myself another glass of wine. When I finished the bottle, I thought it was time to go to bed. I walked up the stairs slowly. As I started to take my clothes off to change into my pajamas, I heard something rustle slightly, and looked at the floor. A piece of paper fluttered towards the ground.

I opened it, wondering what in the world it could be:

_Dear Maura,_

_I know you might think this is strange, but I enjoy your company. I would really like to come visit you again sometime. So call me maybe?_

_(Sorry, bad joke, I know.)_

_From (Love?), Jane_

__I couldn't help but smile. Of course is was love, not from. Then I caught myself. I had only known this woman for a few hours!

I finished changing into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

_AN-Shortest chapter EVER. Welcome to my world of, I'm supposed to be going to sleep and I want to post this tonight really badly. _

_Reviewssss. They make me type faster. I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, but I guess you're just going to have to wait now, aren't you?(;_

_I love you all! _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN-Okay, so because I know I forgot it in the last chapter because I was sooo tired, Jane did include her phone number in the letter she left Maura. I apologize for my utter exhaustion. Continuing on, however. I really hope you don't hate me for some of the things that happen in this chapter..._

_Oh, and disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story._

* * *

_It was a few months after Jane and Maura met, and they had talked on the phone almost every night since then, and had gone places together a few times, at least once a week, often more. They became best friends quickly, telling each other some of their darkest secrets, but only under the cover of darkness, when they had sleepovers. These also happened often. But then, one night, everything changed._

*****Jane*****

I was on my way to Maura's house. As I drove, I thought. I thought about our friendship. And about how I wanted to be more then "just friends." And of course she was blissfully unaware. I sighed.

As I pulled up into the driveway, I watched the front door open, and Maura stood there, waiting for me. I got out of the car and took a deep breath, steeling myself for another night that would be fun, but excruciating boring, partly because we would watch a movie of Maura's, and they were always educational. And we would actually be _watching_ the movie. Which was definitely not what I wanted. I walked into the house, preparing myself. What I didn't know was it was going to be the craziest night of my life.

* * *

We had watched the movie, which turned out to be some movie about the earth and animals. I couldn't even tell you the name of the movie, much less what was in it. The only thing I knew was that it had penguins in it. And that was only because Maura said something about how interesting their mating patterns were.

However, it wasn't _their_ mating patterns I was interested in.

Now we were lying in Maura's impossibly soft bed. Her fluffy, oversized pillows trying to lull me to sleep. However, I couldn't go to sleep, because Maura was talking. She was talking about the movie, so I obviously had no idea what she was talking about, but I couldn't fall asleep no matter how boring she was. Her voice was the most beautiful one that I had ever heard. Then it happened.

She stopped talking midsentence, which was strange, because when she started going Google on me, she usually didn't stop unless I interrupted her. She got up, and started walking across the room. I sat up as she turned on the light switch, and turned to look at me.

"I need to go do something. Stay here. Whatever you hear, whatever happens, _do not follow_ _me_. If I come in here, especially if something bad happens when I come in, _run._"

She turned to leave the room quickly, but she didn't make it. She stopped and shuddered. Then again, it wasn't as much a shudder than as if her body had become chilled and she was trying to shake it off.

Then she turned around.

When I looked into her eyes, I felt something I had only felt once before. I felt pure fear.

* * *

*****Maura*****

I watched Jane's car pull up, and opened the door, waiting for her. I stood as she got out of the car, a peculiar look on her face. Then she shook it off and walked over, smiling. I hugged her, and we walked in to eat dinner. I cooked and she watched the TV, the beer that I had started buying for her in her hand. She wouldn't even put it in a glass! It was still in the bottle! I sighed, shaking my head. I would never completely understand her.

After dinner, I washed the dishes, the put on Planet Earth. It never ceased to fascinate me, the wonders that the planet we live on contained. I watched, loving every second of it. At one point I made a comment to Jane about penguins, and I believe that was the only time she actually payed attention. Even then, she didn't take her eyes off of me for more then a few seconds before she had focused on me again. She didn't notice that I knew that she was looking at me, but it was hard not to know. She wasn't being very subtle about it.

After the movie we went up to bed. As we were lying there, I was talking about the movie. Of course, I knew she had no idea what I was talking about, but I couldn't help myself. Then I felt it. I felt _her_. I felt her presence, coming towards me.

I knew Jane couldn't see me like this.

I got up and walked towards the door. I flicked on the light, then went to leave. Then I thought of something. I turned.

"I need to go do something," I began, "Stay here. Whatever you hear, whatever happens, _do not follow_ _me_. If I come in here, especially if something bad happens when I come in, _run._" I finished the rushed warning and sucked in air. I turned to leave the room, but it was too late.

_She was here._

* * *

_AN- I think ya'll need to know how much I love you guys. I wrote most of this chapter last night, and then it disappeared. I had been working on it FOREVER. At that point it was like 9:00 at night and I was falling asleep at my computer screen. But no matter how much I just wanted to delete this story from my frustration, I stayed up for another hour and a half writing it over again. _

_Love it, appreciate it, review it! I couldn't help but be mean about the ending, but I promise I love you!_

_~IllThinkOfSomething103_


	3. Chapter 3

_An- AAAAAAAAAAAAND I am writing three stories at the same time... I really am turning into my sister... I know I'm gonna start writing this chapter then just be like "HEY, LET'S GO START WRITING THE NEW STORY!"_

_Um.. Sorry. Sidetracked. I'm kneeling beside my friend's bed at 11:00 at night (I know how wrong that sounds, but I just hate sitting on her bed. Don't hate on me people.). I just can't focus and I'm just like *story writing*_

_Sidetracking again. Here ya'll go, I am so sorry for ditching you with a cliffhanger..._

* * *

***Maura***

I felt her consciousness slide into mine, battling for power, taking over my body, and I felt it turn towards Jane without my bidding. I felt my consciousness start to slip away.

"NO!" I cried, almost unconsciously. I knew I couldn't let her take over my mind and body while Jane was here. But she was so strong.. It would be so much easier to just let go and let Jane fend for herself while I was possessed. Jane could fend for herself. She was strong, and I had warned her to run. But would she listen to me? Would she run like I told her to, to save herself?

***Jane***

When Maura turned towards me, her eyes were a crimson color. What was going on here? Suddenly her eyes flickered back to their normal hazel, and a cry of "no" passed her lips. Then her eyes turned back to crimson and she stalked towards me, a mean look on her face, a menacing smirk twisting her lips.

"So," Said Maura's voice, but it couldn't be Maura's, because her voice couldn't hold that much spite, that much menace, that much _hatred_. "You're Maura's new _toy?"_

Maura was speaking, but it wasn't her? Should I answer the question?

Then I realized it was too late, I had taken too long. This person walked right up to me and grabbed me with iron-like strength.

"Do you not wish to answer me when I speak? I said, _You're Maura's new toy?"_

I swallowed. "I am _not _her _toy._I am her best friend. There happens to be a difference. Now, who are you and what right do you have to do this to Maura?"

The next thing I knew, there were fingers wrapped around my neck, and my feet were not touching the floor. My back was pressed up against the wall.

"I have every right to do this to Maura. I happen to be the bad side of her, her evil if you will. I am called her _Nukpana_. I am a piece of her, one that will haunt her for the rest of her existence on this earth, until she dies. Then the good part of her will leave and go to the good part of the afterlife, while I'll be sent to the gates of Hell. Quite frankly, I prefer that idea to one of a perfect place."

At this point I couldn't breathe. I couldn't fight her, because all I would be doing was hurting Maura. Suddenly, I couldn't fight my instincts anymore. I started clawing viciously at the perfect hands that were currently choking the oxygen out of me. She dropped me quickly, not having expected me to fight. I pretended I wasn't actually doing what I was, and I punched her in the gut, then flipped her over onto her stomach and held her hands behind her back with bruising force.

Suddenly I realized I would leave bruises, and my grip loosened. She took advantage of it and flipped me over, clawing at me. I threw her off of me into a wall, and held her there. Then I had an idea and I kneed her in the gut. She collapsed on the floor, momentarily winded. I ran over to my bag and pulled out the various ropes I had in there. I tied her limbs to the four posts of the bed tightly so she couldn't move. When she caught her breath, she started yelling streams of curses at me from where she was bound. I leaned over her to check the knot on her right wrist, and she slammed her head up into my head. I saw spots floating in front of my eyes, and then blackness covered me.

***Maura***

I woke up to an itch just above my right eyebrow. When I went to scratch it, I couldn't move my arm. I tried my other arm. It wouldn't move either. I tried to move my legs, but everything seemed to be help fast. I opened my eyes slowly, flinching against the sun streaming in through the window, realizing that my head was pounding. Immediately I saw that my arms and legs were bound to the bed by ropes. The next thing I noticed was that Jane was on the floor, blood streaked down her face and arms. Her eyes were closed, and she was pale as death. I started yelling her name, but she didn't move. I looked for the movement of her chest, a flicker of an eyelid, anything. Then I saw she was breathing. That was when I let the blackness come over me once again.

* * *

_AN- Well this is strange. I made it through the whole thing without getting distracted... Someone pinch me or something. I'm falling asleep, and it took me exactly 53 minutes to write this, but you know what, I'ma go start on my next story now because I'm drinking soda which means caffeine which means my brain is working enough to keep writing. _

_So look for my new story in a few hours!_

_Or maybe tomorrow... Tomorrow might be a better idea..._

_Well, keep an eye out. _

_Reviews? Am I going the right way with this? Interesting? Boring? _

_Everything is appreciated.. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN- This is where you all comment on how stupid I am for writing again so late at night/early in the morning. I'm sitting here, not able to move, an ice pack on my extremely stiff back and I'm just.. Writing. Anyway._

* * *

***Jane***

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I sat up and realized it was morning, and Maura was still bound in the bed. I quickly stood and untied her wrists and ankles, which I saw were rubbed raw and bleeding from her struggles against the tight ropes. I brushed away the guilt I felt, though still hoped with every fiber of my being that she would forgive me, and understand. I felt her stir. She opened her eyes, and I was relieved to see that they were back to their amazing hazel color.

"Why does my head hurt? And my wrists.. _Oh my gosh my clothes are wrinkled!"_

I laughed a little bit at the typical Maura-ness of the statement. It showed that she was getting back to normal.

Suddenly she was standing in front of me.

"Jane, you're bleeding. Come on." She grabbed my hand, twining her fingers with mine so I couldn't escape. She dragged me into her huge bathroom, and grabbed one of her hand towels. She turned the tap on and made the cloth so it was damp, but not dripping. Then she started gently wiping my forehead where her evil side had clawed me with her nails particularly badly. The water, as it turned out, was freezing. I stood through it though. When the blood was washed off to her satisfaction, she did something completely unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed the spot where her nails had cut through my skin. Shivers coursed through my body. Shivers of lust. I grabbed the cloth out of her hands, rinsed the blood off of it, and gently cleaned her wrists. Then I got on my hands and knees in front of her, and cleaned her ankles. Then I kissed all four of those places, her stomach where I kneed her, and then her forehead where the other had slammed her head into mine.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't my intention, I couldn't have continued to save myself from the others attacks if I had left her unbound."

Maura looked at me with love and understanding in her eyes. I never even imagined somebody could love me this much. She truly loved me. She trusted me. She wouldn't let me go for anything.

And then, we were kissing. Our lips were locked, my arms around her waist, her arms around my shoulders. She obviously didn't care about wrinkled clothing anymore. I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, allowing her in. Our tongues twisted together in a complicated dance. Then we broke apart, gasping. When I looked deep into those beautiful hazel eyes, all I could see was content. We knew we belonged together.

***Maura***

I felt hands at my wrists, then my ankles, untying them. My eyes weren't open yet, but I felt the hands freeze, and I knew I must have moved. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was worried brown ones looking back at me. I sat up, looking at myself.

"Why does my head hurt? And my wrists.. _Oh my gosh my clothes are wrinkled!"_ I said. Jane chuckled, and then I realized she had blood running down her head. I stood up quickly.

"Jane, you're bleeding! Come on." I pulled her into the bathroom, and grabbed a cloth. I ran it under cold water and squeezed it out until it was just a little bit damp. I wiped off her forehead until most of the blood was gone, then, without thinking, I kissed the place where my nails had scored her. Suddenly, Jane took the cloth from my hand and wiped the raw, bloody skin at my wrists and ankles. Then she kissed each spot tenderly. When she stood up, she kissed the spot where my head was throbbing the most. Then she looked straight into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't my intention, I couldn't have continued to save myself from the others attacks if I had left her unbound."

I looked at her. I could almost feel the love radiating out through that look. I trusted her with my life.

Then I kissed her. I could tell she was surprised. But then the kiss grew passionate. I asked for entrance with my tongue. I felt her lips part, and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues tangled together. Lust for this woman took over my body. I felt her arms wrapped around my waist, my arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. It took me over, the need to touch, to taste, to feel. Then our lips separated. I looked at her, content with my life. We belonged together. And she finally knew that I felt the same way.

* * *

_AN- Yayy sappyyy. No, this isn't the end. That is NOT my idea of a good time to end, sorry if it's yours. The adventure shall continue. Let me know what you think!_

_With the utmost love,_

_~IllThinkOfSomething10_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN- Why must school life be so hectic? I'm sorry I havn't been updating. I was up until 12:30 at least Wednesday night (morning?) writing a research paper. Yay. _

_I don't own anything, unfortunately. I be just borrowing the characters for some funnn!_

* * *

***Maura***

It was two weeks after that night. It could have ended so badly. I could have killed her. What was wrong with me?

Even worse, what was wrong with her? She's still here. She hasn't left, quite literally. She has been here every night for the past two weeks. Not that I didn't mind. We watched movies, fell asleep in each others arms. It hadn't happened again. The other part of me usually only came when I was unhappy. And I was only unhappy that night because Jane had gone on a date the night before. Granted, it hadn't worked out, but it still hurt. She was mine now. Anybody who tried to steal her love from me would meet a side of Maura Isles that I hadn't known until I met Jane.

We were currently lying on her bed, watching television. I was hyper-aware of every part of her body. One of her hands was running up and down my bare arm, where my dress didn't cover. The other was tucked behind her head, propping it up to see the TV. One of her jean-covered legs was hooked over one of my bare ones. Her other one was bent up on the bed. We were watching something of Jane's choice, but I wasn't focused on that. I couldn't get my mind off of her. I couldn't believe that this woman loved me. It was amazing. I must be they luckiest woman in the world. I had a best friend, a girlfriend, and a protector, all in one, amazing person. And her name was Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I heard the crack of wood hitting something, and figured out that we were watching a baseball game. Then I decided Jane didn't need to be so focused on the game. I got up, and walked into the bathroom. I smiled at I pulled open an empty drawer, pulling out the clothes I had put inside earlier, knowing something like this would probably happen. I took off my dress, and pulled on the denim booty shorts. Then I pulled on the tank top that clung tight to my body, and wasn't long enough to cover even my bellybutton. I pulled the top down, so a little of the lace of my bra showed, and smiled at myself in the mirror. Then I strolled casually back into the bedroom.

Jane didn't even look at me. I slipped next to her, and her hand resumed stroking my arm. After a half an inning and what felt like a million commercials, I gave up. The game was back on, and I was finished. I rolled over so I was on top of her, the lower half of my body pressed against hers, my arms propping me up so my breasts were hanging right in her face. The dress I had been wearing had definitely covered more, but not much more. As her eyes came back into focus, she inhaled sharply, her pupils dilating.

"Mauraa. I'm trying.. To.. Watch..." She broke off as I leaned closer to her, boobs pressed into her neck, nose-to-nose with her

"What was it you were trying to watch, Janie?" I whispered against her lips. Her eyes flickered down to my lips, then down even lower to look down my shirt.

I felt her hand reach away, and heard the TV turn off. Then her hand slid down my back to cup my butt. I let my weight rest fully on her and wrapped my arms around her neck, covering the short distance to her lips. We kissed long and hard, our tongues twisting together. Then I pulled back, our lips leaving each others with a pop. That might just turn me on as much as the rest of the kissing. That sound drove me crazy with need. Her other hand ran down to my bare lower back, and her nails scratched across it. I felt a burning heat in my core when she did that. She knew all the places that turned me on.

Except this make out session was supposed to be under my control. Our lips meet again, much more briefly, until I pulled back, and started kissing down her neck, until I got to the sensitive part on the side of her neck. I nipped slightly, and she gasped, her head thrown back. Her hand came up and buried itself in my hair. I kissed her collar bone, then dipped lower to the top of her breast. Her breath hitched in her chest, and I giggled, my breath running over her skin. She shivered, moaning slightly. I ran one of my hands down to her hip, and the other rested on her cheek. I moved back up and kissed her. Then I sat up, straddling her. The cold air hitting where my body heat had been made her gasp in shock and disappointment.

"You want me, baby? Because tonight, I want more then a make-out session." I winked at her sexily.

She smiled at me.

"Babe, I think you should start taking your clothes off." She looked at me pointedly.

"If you want my clothes off, then that's on you." I smiled mischievously at her, and her pupils dilated more then I thought possible.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

_AN- Well, I hope we all know what's gonna happen next chapter(; Sorry for cutting it off like this, I'm at my friends... "Making dinner." Which means shes making dinner while i finish writing._

_And she's threatening to hit me over the head with bread crumbs, so I'm gonna go now.. _

_Love,_

_~Myra_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN- I'm sorry, this story, just totally died in my mind. I forgot it even existed. Especially considering my sister has been practically sitting on me making me write Maura in Wonderland. However, right now, I am totally in the mood to write this story, so, enjoy!_

* * *

Before I knew what was happening, Jane was on top of me. She leaned forward, and our lips met in a frenzied, almost painful kiss. My fingers tangled in her hair, and her hands slid underneath me, pressing me closer against her. I loved the feel of her warmth seeping into my body. One of her hands came around and squeezed my breast.

Then her phone rang.

She sighed, then let go and moved off the bed to get her phone.

"Rizzoli." Said the frustrated voice.

"Ma? Ma! What are you talking about? No, I'm not busy." She glanced at me, the guilt evident in her gaze. "What do you need, Ma?"

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I looked around the room, not knowing what to do with myself. Suddenly, I felt something on the edge of my consciousness.

_"Shit."_

The word slipped out of my mouth before I could help it, but that was the least of my worries. I was in a house. With Jane Clementine Rizzoli. My best friend. And _she_ was coming. This wasn't going to work.

I ran towards the door, opening it, and running out. I didn't care that I was technically half dressed, I just needed to get out. I ran outside, but I knew I wasn't going to make it much farther. The voices started whispering in my head.

_Kill the one who pretends to love you, for she will betray you in the end._

_Let me lead you, it will do you good._

_Maybe you should kill yourself instead, it would punish her._

I tried to block them out, but suddenly a woman was in front of me. She was pale, paler then me. Her blonde hair whipped around her in the wind that was kicking up. It seemed as if you could almost see through her.

"_Come, Maura."_ Her voice snaked around me, the power in it evident. "_Come with me, we will come together as one, and we will make the world ours, as it already should be. You know I am already part of you. I will always be part of you."_

"No! I won't! Why can't you just leave me _alone_?" I shouted, my voice quieted by the wind.

_"I will never be able to leave you alone. One can not just hack off a part of her soul, can she?"_ The spirit woman's form shook as she laughed. _"Do not lie to yourself, Maura. You know you want to come with me. You know you want to work with me." _

Maura found herself leaning towards the woman, her disgust of the woman forgotten as the power in her words turned slick, like honey, and drew her in. She couldn't help herself.

"Yes." She whispered. And then the spirit stepped up to her and sank straight into her body.

* * *

When my phone rang, I didn't even want to pick it up. I wanted to let it ring while I took Maura, over and over, until she was screaming so much she could barely breath. However, something told me I needed to answer my phone.

"Rizzoli." I snapped, when I left the bed and hit the _Answer Call_ button.

"Jane? _Janie!"_ Came the frantic voice on the other end.

"Ma? _Ma!"_ I said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Jane, I need your help, she's throwing it at me again, she won't leave me alone, make her go away!"

"Ma! What are you talking about?"

"Are you busy? I need you to come here!"

"No, I'm not busy." I glanced at Maura, then walked out of the room. "What do you need, Ma?"

"I need you to come here, Jane! That woman! She's back!"

"Ma, you were dreaming again. Just relax, Ma. Call your nurse. You know that's why you're there."

"I'm not crazy, Jane! I don't know why you put me in this place! I'm not crazy, I'm not like all the other people here! I am mentally stable!"

"Ma, nobody mentally stable would be calling me telling me theres somebody in a _locked_ room in a mental hospital throwing things at them."

"You're right. Fine. Just leave your poor mother here, by herself."

"Ma! _I'm busy. Call the nurse._ Good night!"

I hung up the phone.

Suddenly, I realized I had heard someone running out of the house while I was on the phone. And now, I could hear Maura screaming.

Then I started running towards the front door.


End file.
